Yan and John
by itanaru474
Summary: one-shot...NOT a JACK/IANTO STORIE, if you looking for that go somewhere else...umm oh not edited...I'm a terrible writer I know but give it a shot I don't think it's that bad. Plus this is the first time I am writing a story for them...have fun and where lots of purple hats


The stars, I love looking at them. I like to imagine him up there somewhere saving the world. I wonder if he remembers me. I know I left him. I mean he left me first I soppose. I'm good here. It's good here. The avengers are a pain but it isn't all bad. Clint and Dad are together, and I think that makes it baribal. They are all there for me. Yet still technicaly I am still there glorified butler. Hmm you would think with my past they would be more interested. Well whatever I must go now.

December 12

Tony is interesting, he is kind of a dick but interesting. He's broken. I don't think many notice it but he needs someone there. Someone to hold him together. I think he has his eyes on Steve, hell I know he does. It is pretty obviuse, he loves him. And Steve, Steve is a gentalmen. Gentalmenly as he is he can't hide his feelings well. I think the only ones that havnt noticed yet are them. Hmm I must go make the coffee now.

January 3

I ran into John Hart today. It was interesting. I havn't seen him since he ignored me to trick Jack. I mean I know that they had a history but come on. John and I where best friends, sometimes more then friends. I just, I don't know. Running into him made me think of jack. How he's doing and stuff. I know it was for the best but...Yah leaving was definatly for the best. On another note Tony and Steve have finally gotten together. I mean it is about time. Still I don't think there happy with just the two of them. Something seems off. They invited me to dinner tonight. I should probably get going to be on time. Talk to you later

June 4

I know it's been awhile, but a lot has been going on. Dad and Clint set there sites on Pepper and now there all happy and together. It was strang at first but if there happy then I'm happy. So if you remember that date I mentioned befor, well I didn't know it was a date then. It didn't go to well. Instead Loki attacked and Thor got married but John came back. I know that seems irrelivant now but wait till I tell you what happened. He kissed me, and then he kissed me again. In fact he kissed me so much that it led to something else and then something else. Well long story short me and John are together. He is off world right now but should be back tomorrow. Who knows what he is planning. Oh well talk to you later.

December 20

"Ianto deer come here and pour me a drink will you. John's fine he will be here soon. You know him, I'm sure he is just trying to find you the perfect present."

"Your right Pepper, your right. It's just hes been gone two days longer then he should be I can't help but think..." Shaking his head, No John wouldn't leave him like Jack did. It just isn't so.

"Worried about me love." That cocky voice could be noone but Ianto's John. A suited man turned around to not only find his army dressed lover but someone else as well. Someone he hasn't seen in over two years. Jack Harkness, was sort of standing, mostling leaning on John Hart. Well this was surtantly unexpected.

"I found this one drinking him self dead in a bar of world. Didn't even recognize him at first without his coat but yah. Figured he would be the greatest Christmas present I could bring so..." The Blond was looking shifty between them. He knew that Jack and his Ianto had had something in the past and well he wasn't sure what that is now.

"John, love, you know very well that all I wanted for Christmas was you home safe. Hmph but an extra party guest wont hurt. And No killing him, it won't work anyways he will just come right back." With a pointed glare to his father and Clint, Ianto whent to set up another place at the table.

"Ianto is that really you."

"Close your mouth Captian I have people to feed and a lover to kiss. And to be honest I have no idea why he even brought you here. You left me and I moved on. Stop fealing sorry for yourself and do whatever you did befor you had me. Now your welcome to stay for dinner but other then that then you need to leave." Dragging John out of the room and towards the dinning room, Jack just stood there with his mouth agape. He had lost his Ianto and he was never getting him back.


End file.
